Episode 15
The fifteenth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on May 1, 2009. The episode adapts from the Axis Powers arc of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, as well as the original webcomic Chapter 3 and an "Extra Story". Plot Summary Foreigner Food Japan introduces himself to the audience via an internal monologue, mentioning that after forming the Axis, interactions with his allies have caused him to experience culture shock. He then expresses skepticism at the food that Germany and Italy have cooked, and asks if they're eating snails. Germany replies that it's a French meal called "escargot", while Italy asks Japan if he wants any. A visibly disturbed Japan declines and says that he just finished eating rice balls. He mentally notes that Western culture is indeed bizarre and complicated. Western Indecency Japan catches Italy sunbathing without a shirt on, and freaks out, asking him how he could just lay there in public like that. Italy replies that it's hot outside and that going shirtless is normal in his country, then asks Japan if he wants to join in. Japan becomes even more visibly agitated, asks if Italy's saying that he wants to see his loincloth THAT badly, and then asks for him to put his clothes back on. He adds that even having to sleep naked is bad enough for him. Japan turns to Germany for help, asking him to smack some sense into Italy, but notices that the other man also happens to be undressed due to the heat (and is holding a hose to cool off). Japan then mentally notes that the "Free Body Culture" movement is bizarre and complicated. Training For War: How To Salute Another training session begins, Germany ordering the other two Axis members to start off with the standard army procedures. While Italy seems to know what Germany's speaking of, Japan becomes confused about what the "procedures" are. Germany asks Italy what to do when a superior passes him. Italy replies that the response is to ignore the superior, and sing, eat, or sleep like a true Italian man. An irritated Germany corrects him and says that he's supposed to salute. A nervous-looking Japan raises his hand, confessing that he doesn't quite follow. Germany assures him that he doesn't have to mimic Italy, while Italy cheers Japan on. Training Pt.2 Germany orders the other two to start things over. Japan raises his hand, but is interrupted by Italy, who yells "YO, SIR!". Germany scolds him and asks if he wants his neck to be wrung, proceeding to ask Italy what he would do if the enemy sought surrender. Italy replies that the action is to surrender first, then sing, eat or sleep like a true Italian man. After becoming aggravated that Italy only repeated his last response, Germany moves on to Japan. Japan raises his hand and shouts off that like an honorable Japanese man, he'll say: *"I'll completely annihilate you." *"I'll consider it." By all of which, he actually means "No". Meanwhile, France watches the trio from afar (in a set of bushes), remarking in disbelief that he lost to those three. America's Cleaning Of The Storage: Preview Another preview for the upcoming episode is shown. America enters his storage room. We then cut to a black screen that reads: *"I decided to clean my shed on a whim and it brought back some old memories." Lithuania (speaking in English) asks America if he's trying to clean, and offers to do it for him. America (also speaking in English) replies that he can handle the cleaning, that he needs to see for himself what he should get rid of. The scene is followed by another black screen, that says the shed is filled with both good and bad memories. A series of brief shots follow: *A younger England. *America as a child, with a box of toy soldiers. *America trying on a suit, as England stands back and watches. *A teenage America, dressed in a Revolutionary War uniform and holding a musket. After the sound of a gunshot, another black screen appears, informing that the episode will be coming soon. The preview then cuts back to Lithuania, who replies that he'll go make some coffee for America. The Largest Souvenir For A Friend Italy takes Japan on a trip to Rome. As Japan marvels at the sights and scenery there, Italy presents him with a souvenir gift: A large stone pillar. A footnote reads that in the last land of the White Tiger Corps, a pillar from Pompeii stands as gift from the Kingdom Of Italy, as well as a monument from Germany. A carving read "Dedicated to the soul of the warrior's code." However, after the war, America ordered it to be removed. But the Pompeii pillar and monument now stand in the Fukushima prefecture of Aizu. Post-Credits Teaser: Cultural Exchange Italy, sitting and looking at a book of Japan's, remarks that he loves the unique art style. Japan replies that he may look at whatever art books of his that he likes. As Italy examines another book, he abruptly drops it in shock and horror. Japan asks what the problem is, but then notices that Italy has discovered a book of his erotic woodblock prints. Italy looks depressed, while Japan simply leafs through the book. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *France Preview For "America's Cleaning Of The Storage" *America *England/UK (non-speaking) *Lithuania Voice Cast *Narrator ("Pompeii" footnote): Yuki Kaida *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka Preview: "America's Cleaning Of The Storage" *America, Lithuania (English vocals): Jun'ichi Kanemaru English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *America: Eric Vale *Lithuania: Josh Grelle Trivia *The first two segments, as well as the one taking place in Rome, originally occurred earlier in the storyline, shortly after the introduction of Japan in the Axis Powers arc of volume 1. *In the manga version of the second segment, Japan wears a traditional sailor uniform, rather than his white naval suit. Germany also originally wore his Iron Cross necklace in the manga version. *The two training segments were originally strips from the third webcomic chapter, G-R Non-Aggression Pact. *'Cultural Exchange' was originally part of the "Extra Stories" and acted as an "omake" for the first webcomic chapter. *In the "Rome" segment, the cathedral shown in the background is actually the Florence Cathedral. *Possibly in an animation error, Italy is shown to have his eyes open in one frame as he goes to examine another book. *The English adaptation keeps the previews for "Storage" intact, save for redubbing Kanemaru's English vocals with those of the dub actors. Some of the grammar is also fixed, though "shed cleaning" is changed to "shit cleaning" as a joke on the original delivery of the line sounding like the latter. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes